On Any Given Day
by The unexpressive damsel
Summary: I believe it's called magnestism, Granger. Set in GoF. HGCD. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Alrighty, this will be my first Cedric/Hermione pairing as I have normally been drawn to Draco/Hermione. Set in Hermione's 4th year. If you don't mind that I change a few things, read on, dear reader, read on. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Nada. Zilch. If I did, this would've happened earlier.

**Chapter One **– The familiar stranger

'Just a breath of fresh air,' she thought. 'That's all I need. Just one breath.'

She ran through the corridor, narrowly avoiding corners and stray suits of armor. 'Where is the damn door to the courtyard!' She let out a string of swear words as she crashed head on into a very solid doorframe. She burst through the door and down the steps into the cold evening air. It was beginning to rain, but she didn't notice. She was out of that retched classroom and that was all that mattered. Tears streaked down her face as she made her way towards the black lake. The rain was really coming down now, drenching her clothes, soaking her to the bone. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she tripped over an outstretched foot. Catching herself, she whipped her soggy hair out of her face, only to be confronted with the most enchanting, steel-grey eyes she had ever seen.

"You look like you've had one hell of a day," said the tall, dark-haired boy. He had been leaning half-hazardly against a nearby tree but stood up at the sight of the rain-drenched girl.

"Yes, yes I have," she replied, staring curiously into the boys eyes. He looked so familiar, yet she couldn't recall where she had seen his face before.

"I'm Cedric," he smiles, before extending a hand. "Cedric Diggory."

'Of course,' she thought. Cedric Diggory, the handsome Hufflepuff seeker who had beaten Harry in Quidditch last year. Although she wasn't sure she wanted to think about Harry now. Nor Ron for that matter.

"I'm – "

"Hermione Granger, yes I know." He grasped her outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "What brings you out here this time in the evening? Don't you have class?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied smartly. She wasn't so sure she wanted to discuss her problems with this boy. She wasn't entirely sure she trusted him.

"I happen to have a free period." He chuckled to himself, amused at the girls biting tone.

Hermione paused for a moment before replying. She thought back on her awful day. It began with breakfast.

She and Ronald had gotten into a huge fight because she refused to tell him why she hadn't written this summer. She had busy, that's all. She couldn't understand why he cared so much anyways. It was not as though he actually ever wrote back. Then in potions Snape had ragged on her for answering his questions incorrectly. Harry had pleaded with her to help him with his sleeping potion, and when she refused he had stormed off in a huff. She couldn't take it anymore, so she had bolted out of the room.

"I – " she sputtered, searching for the right words. "I needed a breath of fresh air."

"In the middle of class?" Cedric looked at her questioningly.

"Yes!" she snapped back.

There was a long moment of silence. Cedric searched in her eyes for some sign of what was wrong but she was too good at guarding herself. Her face remained emotionless. He noticed she was shivering in her thin, rain-soaked robes. Removing his fur cloak, he draped it gently around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She felt a lump forming in her throat. "That's the nicest thing anyone's done for me all day."

"You can't know many decent people then." He guided her gently back towards the castle. "Come on. They'll start to worry about you."

When they reached the castle doors she removed the cloak and handed it to him with a murmur of thanks. Looking at him, she noticed his handsome features, seemingly defined by the droplets of water clinging to his skin.

"Well, um, see ya." She turned away so her wouldn't see the faint pink hue tinting her cheeks.

"See you around," he muttered. As he began the long walk to his dormitory he couldn't help remembering the way her wet curls framed her amber eyes. Or the way she smiled when he offered her his cloak. He mentally smacked himself.

'She things you're some cocky 6th year,' he told himself. 'Plus, there's Cho.'

With a sinking feeling he thought about the onslaught of fury he was going to get from her later. He had been out in the rain for a reason. To hide from her. He sighed as he descended the marble staircase. What a day it had been.

**A/n**: Short chappie, I know. Next chap: Love blossoms! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Wow, so sorry for the wait. I am swamped in schoolwork. Being a high school sophomore is really un-fun. Anywho, thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews. I promise to try to update as often as possible.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two** - Magnetism

Cedric was contemplating the books in front of him on the table. It was quite a stack but one more certainly wouldn't hurt. Selecting a large leather bound volume entitled Secrets and Dangers of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Satisfied, he lifted the stack into his arms and began making his way blindly towards the exit. Little did he know, a small bushy-haired girl was headed right towards him with an even larger stack of books obscuring her view.

Madame Pince, however, spied the potential collision and cried out in fear for her precious books. "Mr. Diggory!"

But Cedric was too absorbed in his own thoughts and didn't hear her warnings. He rounded a corner and rammed into something very solid and very human. Next thing he knew he was on the floor with two extremely large, heavy books on his chest. The rest were spread out around him in varying disarray. Just then he noticed that he was not alone on the floor. Resurfacing from behind a pile of books he saw Hermione, looking a little worse for wear. She had the large words "-OGWARTS A HISTO-" imprinted on the side of her check, as if the offending book had nailed her in the face.

Cedric chuckled, then offered his hand. "I believe it's called magnetism, Granger."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. Before Cedric could explain, Madame Pince was upon them.

"Look what you've done to my books, you idiot boy!" She shrieked at him as she bent to retrieve torn pages and fragments now strewn across the floor. "Get out! Both of you!"

"I'm sorr-" Cedric began to apologize, but was interrupted when Hermione, grabbing his arm, wrenched him forcefully from the library. Once safely out of earshot of the furious librarian, she turned to face him.

"Trust me," she muttered under her breath. "An apology wouldn't have made the slightest difference."

"Right." Cedric glanced around awkwardly, searching for a topic. Abruptly, he became quite aware of something, a warm liquid, slowly dripping down his face. Reaching up, he felt a gash the size of golf ball on his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione jumped back in surprise. "You're bleeding quite badly."

Cedric forced a grin. "Nonsense. I'm perfectly fi.n..e…" All of a sudden he was hit with a nauseating wave of dizziness. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with Hermione peering cautiously down at him.

"Come on." She lifted him up and placed his arm gingerly around her shoulders. "It's off to the hospital wing with you."

As they walked, Cedric found his attention begin to waver. The shapes of portraits and doorways began to blur into one big fuzzy mess. Hermione's arm felt warm and welcoming around his waist, supporting him. He couldn't think straight. He found himself wanting to say things to Hermione that he'd never said to anyone before. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it at the sight of the hospital wing doors.

"Hermione, wait," Cedric stopped, pulling him around to face him. "I, uh, well…thank you."

Hermione smiled. "Think of it as payback for the other night."

Cedric didn't reply. He was staring at her dreamily, as though in a trance. Before Hermione could register what was happening, he was leaning in towards her. She could feel his hot breath against her check as his lips brushed against her skin.

"You're a real pal," he said, grinning at her stupidly. Then, without so much as a backward glance, he hobbled happily into the infirmary.

Hermione turned down the hallway, completely speechless. She could feel her check burning hot where his lips had touched. She shook her head to clear her mind. 'He must have lost a lot more blood than I thought,' she mused to herself.

**A/n: **I promise the next chapter will come sooooon. Like, less than a week. Please review.


End file.
